Imaginary Friend
by Pikachick9626
Summary: Staying in the Miraculous was boring. So Plagg and Tikki would sneak out to visit the outside world. This is the story of how Marinette realizes her imaginary friend may not have been so imaginary. It is a one-shot for now. I may add another part to it later.


"Plagg where have you been? Master Fu was starting to become suspicious?" Tikki grabbed her counterpart and dragged him over to his miraculous.

"I met the sweetest little girl," Plagg whispered urgently. "I wasn't able to escape until after she had fallen asleep." Tikki scoffed.

"We both know you were able to leave her at any moment. I bet she gave you cheese."

"Yes..." Tikki glared at the feline. "She would be a good holder for you when she's older. Just like you, kind and sweet."

"Plagg, that time may-"

"Maybe not in her lifetime, but that doesn't mean we should stop looking."

"Fine. I'll consider her if the time should come. What's her name?"

"Marinette. Marinette Dupain Cheng."

Tikki snuggled closer to her new holder. Plagg was right, but never would she admit that to his face.

She wonder how the cheese-loving fool was doing, wondering if he was able to be with that lonely green eyed boy she had seen only a year or two ago.

She hadn't meant to intrude, but when she just knew she had to follow her gut instinct to help the person radiating sadness. When she first saw the boy, she knew there wouldn't be much she could do. He was whimpering in his sleep, a picture of his mother clutched in his hand.

His room felt empty. The noises of the night seemed to echo off the blank walls, causing Tikki to shudder with how ensnared she felt.

She floated down towards the boy, gently caressing his hair, trying to provide comfort for someone who felt trapped and alone.

She smiled as the boy calmed down, eventually enough that she could hear a quiet rumble in his chest. Tikki giggled, thinking of a certain black cat.

She had stayed the night there, providing comfort for the boy before returning to a sulking Plagg.

"Trust me." The two teens closed their eyes before releasing their transformations. After a year of being Chat Noir and Ladybug, this is the first time they've had to detransform in front of each other.

Tikki glanced at Plagg before resting her gaze on Adrien. She smiled softly before glaring at a joyful Plagg.

"Told you she would make a good Ladybug," Plagg whispered. Tikki just shook her head before they were both sucked back into their miraculous to face Dark Owl.

"Tikki, Chat Noir has a kwamii too, right?"

"Yes. What makes you ask?" Marinette sighed in relief.

"I just noticed how lonely Chat looked after I left him. Just knowing he has someone to talk to helps me know he's alright."

"Not sure how good Plagg's company is if all he does is complain about cheese, but he loves his boy."

"Tikki, does Plagg look like a cat?" Tikki nodded. Marinette flew across the room to her old drawings. She withdrew a picture of her imaginary friend she had drawn when she was six. She had even spelled out his name, Plagg, even if both 'g's were backwards. Maybe he wasn't so imaginary.

Marinette studied it, knowing this was a picture she had drawn of Chat's kwamii. It looks familiar, like I've seen it somewhere before...

Her eyes widen as she realized where she had seen him. It was that day she had to steal Adrien's phone to delete her voice message. What was Chat's kwamii doing in Adrien's locker? Unless...

"Adrien is..." She quickly printed a picture of Adrien. She quickly sketched out Chat Noire's suit on Adrien, hoping that she was right.

She gasped as Chat Noir stood in Adrien's place. She tore the evidence quickly, making sure that no piece was big enough to comprehend what she had done. She ran to her diary, and quickly jotted down her findings.

"Marinette?" Tikki tried to read over her shoulder.

"Of course. It makes so much sense now," Marinette mumbled to herself. She finished the sentance before placing her Diary in the box again. "Tikki, I'm glad that Adrien has Plagg," she declared. Tikki smiled at her friend, knowing that things were looking up.

Adrien sighed in frustration. It's been a week full of confusion. For the past week, Marinette and Ladybug have both been acting strange. Marinette hasn't been as timid as she usually was. Ladybug had been sneaking glances at him, and when she noticed him catching her doing it, she would become flustered.

"Kid, where is your photo shoot today?"

"In the park near Marinette's bakery. Why do you ask Plagg?"

"I'm going to go have some fun with an old friend while you are being 'the model'."

"So while I work, you're going to go play?" Adrien's flat tone caused Plagg to snort.

"It's not like I'm going to sneak off and see the love of your life." Plagg rolled his eyes. Adrien smiled, thinking about his Love bug. Plagg scowled at his expression, knowing he just brought himself a couple hours of lovesick laments.

"Plagg! What are you doing here?!" Tikki dragged the black cat from behind his hiding place. Marinette giggled at the sparkle in Tikki's eyes.

"My chosen is busy with something that isn't that far."

"Adrien does have a photoshoot at the park today Tikki." Marinette smiled, a slight blush spread at the thought of her partner and love.

"That doesn't make it okay Marinette," Tikki grumbled. "What if an akuma comes along?"

"It's only a couple minute flight to get down to where he is." Plagg shrugged. Marinette smiled and went downstairs to grab some cheese and cookies. She rushed back upstairs to find Plagg in a puddle of goo and Tikki stroking his head on the stuffed black cat Marinette had spent the week sewing. Plagg dove into the cheese before Tikki had a chance to reel him back in.

"So Plagg, has Adrien figured it out? I have been really bad at hiding that I know his identity." Plagg shook his head.

"He's noticed how weird you're acting, but that's about it. I wouldn't be suprised if it clicks in his head sometime soon." Plagg sighed. "But knowing how it took you around a year to even notice he was Chat Noir, I wouldn't be surprised if it takes him a couple months." Marinette sighed.

"Maybe it would be better if I-" Screams split the air and Marinette rushed to the window to try and see the source of all the screams that followed.

"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien stood with his ring punched out. When nothing happened, Adrien glanced at his bag and then smacked his forehead. "Plagg, you chose a great day to visit a friend," He muttered sarcastically to himself.

"Yes, it was. I'm glad I was able to eat before rushing to meet with you."

"No time Plagg. Claws out!" Adrien let the magic flow through him before launching himself from the ground, trying to beat Ladybug to the akuma.

"Nice of you to drop by kitty." Ladybug whirled her yoyo blocking the akuma's attack. "Don't get hit by the beam, or you will turn into a real cat." Ladybug dissapated a beam headed towards him.

"What a cute cat you would make Bugaboo." Chat sent a quick wink at Ladybug before slashing his batton through the beams, rendering them ineffective.

"But I don't want to be stuck in that furry situation." The duo chuckled before quickly knocking the akumatized woman on her butt, causing her to drop the locket in her hand on the floor. Ladybug stomped on it and captured the akuma inside of it.

"That was a little too easy." Ladybug helped the lady to her feet. "Do you think Hawkmoth is planning something big?" Chat pondered his partner's question.

"It's possible," He finally concluded.

"Well I better go. I was feeding a stray cat before the akuma. I want to see if he's still there." Chat smiled as he watched her leave. He sighed as he released his transformation.

"Yuck." Plagg commentated after seeing the expression on Adrien's face. "You two were made for each other," he grumbled. "I'm going back to my friend's house."

"Oh no. I was late getting to the action because you were off playing. I only have about an hour left. You can survive without cheese and entertainment for that long."

"Don't worry I'll have entertainment," Plagg snickered. After all, all he had to do was remember how oblivious the two lovebirds was before Marinette figured it out. He chortled, remembering her ranting about how she had kissed Adrien already. Yeah, it was going to be a fun day tomorrow at school.


End file.
